Greg's little music secret
by Black Fullmoon
Summary: Greg always been a fan of Marilyn Manson. But what if his coworkers find something more? For example that there's a video called "(s)Aint"?


**_Hello people! I've just watched (s)Aint and I just wondered "And what would it happen if Greg Sanders was in that video?" so... For the ones (I don't know if hope you are the majority or not) who don't know what (s)Aint is, it's just a very explicit Marilyn Manson's video in which there's also Eric Szmanda. Don't watch it unless you're more than 18 or you'll end up quite shocked like me. If you do, you'll never see Greg the same way. Like an Italian famous poet said "So kind and honest appear". Underline that "appear". So now enjoy the story (if is possible to enjoy this thing), I've finished my babbling._**

- GREG! - Greg almost jump in surprise when he heard Grissom scream his name. Or he heard what had to be a very loud scream to be heard despite the headphones and the great music he was listening to.  
- Yes? - Greg asked.  
- This is the breakroom Greg. You are at work. Can you please sometimes remain with those headphones in your bag for more than five minutes? -  
- Sorry. Anyway, what did you want? - was that Greg answered. His mind, however, was screaming something like "I'm listening to Marilyn Manson! Why should this world noises interest me when I can listen to Marilyn Manson?".  
- A woman found dead in the desert. Go with Nick -  
- Ok -  
- And, Greg -  
- Yeah? -  
- Leave the music here. No one give a prize for the best Marilyn Manson fan here - Greg smiled. If he only knew...

SOMETIME BEFORE...  
Greg couldn't belive it. He really couldn't. He -Greg Sanders -he had been extracted in God-know-how-many-fans who proposed theirselves for appear in Marilyn Manson new video, (s)Aint.

PRESENT DAY  
- Gil! -  
- Mh? - Grissom looked as Catherine, Warrick, Nick and Sara came in his office, Nick seemed to be half shocked and the others quite confused.  
- You've to see this. Definitely - Nick said. Sara, Catherine, Warrick and Grissom looked at the screen of his open laptop.  
- "Marilyn Manson - (s)Aint". You spend way too much time with Greg - Sara said.  
- No, listen, I personally don't like this music and I'll warn you, this video is really disturbing, but there's a thing you have to see - Nick was really going crazy. At first when he found on the internet casually that Greg appeard in one of those video was shocked, but after watching it... Oh, God.  
The video showed Marilyn Manson half naked with blood-like stains on his chest. Then it showed him sniffing white powder and then very explicit scenes with him and naked girls. Just when all were going to ask Nick what was that he wanted them to see, they saw it.  
- Is that Greg? - Catherine asked in disbelief seeing his coworker smiling face.  
- Oh, yes - Nick answered. They all watched as Marilyn, a girl and Greg sit on a couch and then...  
- My god, is he... Is Greg really... Really sucking Manson's neck?! - Warrick almost yelled.  
- I hope he's going to only suck his neck - Catherine replied in disbelief. They simply stared at the PC until the end of the video. Luckily Greg only sucked Marilyn Manson's neck but... God, that was shocking. They all had their mouth so open the jaws could practically hit the ground.  
- What's up people? - they all turned as the smiling and sooo innocent Greg walked in the room.  
- Was it good? - Sara finally asked.  
- What? -  
- Marilyn Manson's make up. Did it tasted good? - Greg saw what there was on the laptop. His face became of a very dark shade of red.  
- Uh... Well, I... Uh... Ergh... -  
- Don't say anything and go out please - Grissom said. All of them went out immediatly.  
- So, how did you end up in that video? -  
- Well, there was a sort of lotery for someone to appear in that video, I put my name and... You saw it - Greg was really embarassed. He wished that the ground would open under him and disappear.  
- And you did that willingly? I mean, you had your mouth stuck on his neck and you were... Licking - Warrick said.  
- I know it - Greg murmured.  
- You didn't answer my previous question. Was it good? - Sara repeated.  
- Please, shut up - Greg almost ran away from his coworkers. That was the most embarassing thing ever happened to him. But let say it, meet and talk with Marilyn was worth of it.

**_R&R please.  
P.S. Greg's music opinions are fantastic. W Marilyn!_**


End file.
